Yo escuché una historia de amor
by Shari-chan10
Summary: Pongan atención a lo que les contaré, nunca la repetiré puesto que esta historia jamás debería ser contada. ¿Quieres saber de verdad que escuché yo? Pues te diré. Yo escuché una historia de amor.
1. Prólogo

Hola. Bien, después de dos años que una amiga mía en esta cuenta con el nick de SakuraHaruno10 subiera dos historias mías, dejé de escribir y publicar. Ahora he seguido escribiendo y como la cuenta que mi amiga creó era solo para subir historias mías, me ha dejado la cuenta para que yo personalmente lo haga. La explicación la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, soy Shari-chan y vengo de Mundo Sasusaku~

Espero que disfruten la historia.

**Titulo del fanfic**: Yo escuché una historia de amor.  
**Autor**/a: Shari-chan10  
**Género:** Drama  
**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna por el momento, cuando las haya editaré la ficha.  
**Serie**: Naruto  
**Resumen: **

"Pongan atención a lo que les contaré, nunca la repetiré puesto que esta historia jamás debería ser contada.

¿Quieres saber de verdad que escuché yo? Pues entonces te diré.

Yo escuché una historia de amor".

**Publicaciones:** En Mundo Sasusaku~ bajo mi nick Shari-chan

**Aclaraciones de la historia: **Los capítulos son cortos. El minific constará de un prólogo, tres capítulos y un epílogo. Cada uno de estos será de extensión bastante corta, probablemente entr hojas de Word cada uno, menos el prólogo que es más corto todavía, pero esa es la intención.

El minific también lo pensé para enfocarme a lo que viene siendo la narración y no casi diálogos, ya lo verán. Igual podrán ver un pequeño cambio en lo que es el narrador, pero bien presentado. Siempre quise hacer un narrador como el que presenta el prólogo.

Sobre la actualización será bastante rápida debido a que el minific ayer me salió de la cabeza y lo terminé en ese momento. Realmente solo puliré algunos detalles. Como son 5 partes las que hay es seguro que lo actualice en menos de una semana.

Sobre los comentarios. Yo acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde los que van solo de "conti plis" a algunos que vengan más desarrollados. Lo que no acepto bajo ninguna circunstancias son faltas de respeto hacia mi persona, hacia mi obra o a mis lectores. Yo no pido que les guste esto, no soy monedita de oro, pero si me van a hacer una crítica constructiva, quiero que me digan qué tengo mal y cómo corregirlo con respeto, porque decir solo no me gusta o está feo o algo parecido no es crítica constructiva. Si alguien pudiera detectar los errores que se me pasaron, agradecería mucho que me los dijeran si lo hacen con el debido respeto, de lo contrario les aviso que se abstengan de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi creación y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Se podía ver a la distancia una hermosa aldea, donde los shinobis y la gente común habitan en armonía y donde se encuentran muchas cosas, si sabes buscar.

Donde se desatan las más terribles guerras y donde se dan mayores muestras de bondad.

Donde todo el mundo ninja recordaría aquellas historias sin igual, que parecieran sacadas de cuentos de hadas, pero crean, que ni siquiera eso lo puede igualar.

Konoha era el nombre de la aldea, con características y belleza sin igual, pero lo más atractivo de ella, era una historia singular.

En alguna de sus tantas calles que había en aquella aldea, pasaban los niños y la gente para ir a su hogar.

Tan tranquilos los adultos iban paseando, los niños jugando y otros más pensando, en quién sabe qué y en quién sabe qué más.

Pero había quienes les gustaba andar curioseando, por no decir que chismeando, y comenzando según ellos a "confabular".

Aquellos chiquillos empezaban trazando sus planes, pues ellos seguros estaban que al fondo del asunto irían a llegar.

Con cautela iban siguiendo a aquellas tres personas singulares, que tenían consigo una historia sin igual. Y ocultándose lo mejor que podían, en medio de los matorrales, con la mirada no los dejaban en paz.

Sus ojos curiosos y llenos de dudas que querían saciar, no los dejaban a gusto con lo que según los demás decían esa era "la historia oficial".

Pero dejen a los niños que digan y cuenten sus historias, total, es sola y meramente, lo que las personas llamamos curiosidad.

Y curiosidad era la palabra perfecta para describir a esas personas que iban allá, incluso sus rasgos raros y finos, hasta ellos daban de qué hablar. Ya sean sus cabelleras, tal vez su piel, o sus ojos, lo que sea, siempre había algo que buscar.

Para quien no los conozca, no te preocupes trataré de describírtelos, para que una imagen te puedas dar.

Un rubio hiperactivo que si tú lo vieras a simple vista y sin conocer, pensarías: "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Míralo! Parece niño todavía". Te aseguro que jamás te imaginarías que aquel rubio era el héroe del que todo el mundo comenzaba a hablar.

Un pelinegro serio e indiferente, que pareciera que con tu mirada te va a matar, pero que si supieras, sabrías que es el mejor amigo de aquel rubio cabeza hueca, y aunque no todos le tienen confianza por su pasado tan obscuro y truculento, poco a poco a la gente se ha sabido ganar.

Y en medio de aquellos dos personajes tan raros —y opuestos cabe destacar—, una linda chica de cabellos rosas que derrocha felicidad, con tanto amor trata a todas las personas de ese lugar.

Todos los conoces seguramente, y si no, sus historias habrás de oír. Pues aquellas historias, son las que por ellas, ahora tú estás aquí.

Pero esos pequeños que buscan todavía, según ellos la verdad, no descansarán hasta conseguirla, aunque sea un poco sus dudar saciar.

Pues no toda la paz de la aldea se consiguió así nada más, muchas cosas tuvieron que pasar. Y eso es lo que ahora yo he de contar.

Pues aquellos pequeños que hablan en murmullos dicen sus versiones de la historia, que en un momento les voy a relatar.

—Yo escuché que el rubio era el amante y que cuando el pelinegro se fue, ahí comenzó la relación con la de cabello rosa —aseguraba, defendiendo a capa y espada aquel chico de ojos negros.

—No, estás equivocado, ellos nunca fueron nada, solo amigos, de veras —dijo una pequeña curiosa.

—Pues a mí mi papá me dijo otra cosa, él me dijo, que ella no quería al pelinegro, fue una simple tapa para que nadie supiera de los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio —terció otra voz.

—Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero saber la verdad de todo esto. Seguro fue una gran historia —la pequeña pensaba.

¡Y qué historia señores! Pues no cualquiera la podría lograr.

—No lo sé, oye tú, ¿qué has escuchado sobre esto?

Me volteé hacia aquellos niños y sus historias, probablemente comencé a delirar.

—¿Qué escuché yo? —pregunté.

Pues te contaré la historia que escuché, no es una historia linda, ni mucho menos feliz. Es una historia llena de confusiones, miedos, venganzas, traiciones y demás.

Pongan atención a lo que les contaré, nunca la repetiré puesto que esta historia jamás debería ser contada.

¿Quieres saber de verdad que escuché yo? Pues entonces te diré.

Yo escuché una historia de amor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización~

Matta Nee~


	2. El comienzo del final

**Hola~ Pues vengo a dejar el capítulo 1 de este mini fic. Espero que a alguien le guste. **

**Titulo del fanfic**: Yo escuché una historia de amor.  
**Autor**/a: Shari-chan10  
**Género:** Drama  
**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna por el momento, cuando las haya editaré la ficha.  
**Serie**: Naruto  
**Resumen:**

"Pongan atención a lo que les contaré, nunca la repetiré puesto que esta historia jamás debería ser contada.

¿Quieres saber de verdad que escuché yo? Pues entonces te diré.

Yo escuché una historia de amor".

**Publicaciones:** En Mundo Sasusaku~ bajo mi nick Shari-chan

**Aclaraciones de la historia: **Los capítulos son cortos. El minific constará de un prólogo, tres capítulos y un epílogo. Cada uno de estos será de extensión bastante corta, probablemente entr hojas de Word cada uno, menos el prólogo que es más corto todavía, pero esa es la intención.

El minific también lo pensé para enfocarme a lo que viene siendo la narración y no casi diálogos, ya lo verán. Igual podrán ver un pequeño cambio en lo que es el narrador, pero bien presentado. Siempre quise hacer un narrador como el que presenta el prólogo.

Sobre la actualización será bastante rápida debido a que el minific ayer me salió de la cabeza y lo terminé en ese momento. Realmente solo puliré algunos detalles. Como son 5 partes las que hay es seguro que lo actualice en menos de una semana.

Sobre los comentarios. Yo acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde los que van solo de "conti plis" a algunos que vengan más desarrollados. Lo que no acepto bajo ninguna circunstancias son faltas de respeto hacia mi persona, hacia mi obra o a mis lectores. Yo no pido que les guste esto, no soy monedita de oro, pero si me van a hacer una crítica constructiva, quiero que me digan qué tengo mal y cómo corregirlo con respeto, porque decir solo no me gusta o está feo o algo parecido no es crítica constructiva. Si alguien pudiera detectar los errores que se me pasaron, agradecería mucho que me los dijeran si lo hacen con el debido respeto, de lo contrario les aviso que se abstengan de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi creación y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El comienzo del final**

"Y justo cuando crees que todo ha terminado, es cuando te das cuenta que del final, es solo el comienzo que ha llegado".

Sasuke Uchiha siempre pensó que este era su destino. Así como todo Uchiha excepcional, debía enfrentarse contra su más poderoso rival para definir quién era el mejor, Sasuke no era la excepción.

Por eso había tomado esta decisión, para acabar con Konoha, primero debía vencer lo que Konoha representaba. Y a esta aldea se le podía resumir en un nombre y un apellido: Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando dejó a Taka detrás para cumplir con su objetivo, se vio en el dilema de qué hacer primero, sabía que aunque los ninjas de Konoha no llegaban ni a los talones de su nivel, tenerlos a todos encima tampoco era un panorama alentador.

Pensó y pensó mil veces cuál sería la mejor opción, y a pesar de todo, regresaba a la misma conclusión.

Debía hablar con Naruto.

Después de todo, pensó que le debía por lo menos una oportunidad de defenderse, podía ser un renegado, pero todavía conservaba sus principios, y atacar desprevenido a el que alguna vez consideró un amigo, no le parecía el más honorable de sus actos, aunque pocos actos que el Uchiha llevó a cabo se le podían considerar como honorables.

Una invocación le pareció lo más fácil para comunicarse con Naruto y sería menos riesgo de que pudieran detectarla.

Hizo los sellos necesarios para que la invocación apareciera y solo había un mensaje que entregar.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba pensando en su departamento lo mucho que extrañaba cenar un poco de ramen, cuando notó un pequeño desliz de chakra que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Y al reconocer de quién era ese chakra, saltó rápidamente de su cama, a la vez que tomaba un kunai que tenía cerca. Sin embargo, se le hizo extraño que solo fuera un pequeño destello de chakra el que notara y no la gran cantidad que su dueño tenía, por lo que rápidamente dedujo que el objetivo era pasar desapercibido.

Si alguien se diera cuenta de que Sasuke estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, realmente estaría en problemas, no solo los consejeros de la aldea lo podrían de acusar de traición, sino que, simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si Sasuke había buscado comunicarse con él por la razón que fuera, él no dudaría ni un segundo en ir tras el.

Agudizó sus sentidos para ver de dónde exactamente venía aquel destello y fue hasta que un pequeño siseo se escuchó, que Naruto volteó hacia la ventana y vio una pequeña serpiente la cual, al ver acercarse el individuo desconocido, abrió la boca dejando salir un pedazo de pergamino y enseguida el pequeño animal se esfumó.

Se quedó contemplando seriamente aquel pedazo de pergamino, debatiéndose entre abrirlo y saber de una vez por todas, por qué Sasuke se hubiera molestado en mandarle un mensaje. Claramente, no podrían ser buenas noticias.

Y lo confirmó apenas leyó el contenido. Eran pocas palabras, como su compañero siempre fue, pero el mensaje que ahí yacía, era más desalentador de lo que había imaginado.

Arrugando el pergamino salió hacia el departamento de Kakashi, él debía saber qué hacer.

Sí, él debía saberlo.

Iba saltando por los tejados de las casas, tratando de no parecer tan desesperado como efectivamente lo estaba, pero necesitaba hacerle llegar el mensaje, si iba a pasar lo que el mensaje decía, debía alertar a alguien, pero necesitaba alguien de confianza, alguien que entendiera lo que sintió al leer aquel mensaje.

Tan pronto llegó al departamento de Kakashi, se coló por la ventana y contempló como su maestro estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá leyendo su ya tan famoso libro, del cual ni tuvo momento de hacerle las bromas a las que acostumbraba.

El asunto era serio, y cuando había que ponerse con la mente fría, Naruto no dudaba en hacerlo.

Kakashi lo miraba interrogante desde su asiento, no todos los días Naruto llegaba claramente por el esfuerzo que se le notaba que hizo, corriendo a su departamento con una cara fría, pero con los ojos llenos de angustia.

Ninguno decía nada, ambos entendieron que había una situación, pero ni por asomo Kakashi estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Naruto le extendió el pergamino que casi sentía que le quemaba el tacto con sus manos. Kakashi lo tomó y no pudo evitar ensanchar el ojo visible de sorpresa con el mensaje que su alumno le había hecho llegar.

"Parece que ya no hay buenas noticias hoy en día", pensó Kakashi. Miró a Naruto y solo pudo decirle una palabra.

—Prepárate.

Naruto asintió, sabía a lo que se refería. Todos debían estar preparados. Pero aún había una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, no lo dejaba de molestar y se sentía terriblemente mal al pensarlo.

—¿Quién se lo dirá a Sakura? —preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez, como siempre, a él le tocaba la parte difícil, hablar con su alumna.

Prepararla para la muerte definitiva de alguien preciado, nunca sería algo que le gustaría escuchar de la boca de nadie. Pero no le quedaba de otra, Naruto tenía suficiente con lo que le tocaba hacer.

—Yo se lo diré.

El rubio asintió todavía con inseguridad, pero debía confiar en él, siempre lo hacía. Con un gesto se despidió de su sensei y salió por la ventana.

Kakashi no sabía si preocuparse más por el estado en el que seguramente Naruto estaría, o lo que debía hablar con su alumna.

El lugar se quedó de nuevo en silencio, pero ahora había una tensión en el ambiente, casi podía olerlo. Realmente se sentía abatido, pero ese mensaje no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza. Realmente Sasuke comenzaba a perder el juicio.

Dejó que el pergamino resbalara por sus dedos y terminara finalmente en el piso, a pesar de eso, todavía podía leer desde su posición el contenido del mensaje.

"Tú y yo de una vez por todas. Solo habrá un ganador. Si alguien más interviene, lo lamentarás. Nos veremos en tres días, justo en el comienzo de nuestro final".


End file.
